Yellow Flowers
by Rafa008
Summary: Red went train far with Green at the Mt. Mortar and now Yellow is confuse if Red really does love her, after get jealous from Red and Green together, while staying alone with her pokemons in Viridian. What she didn't wait was the special gift that the boy was bringing with him, missing the blond girl so much. Music-She will be loved.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **SpecialShipper (Yellow & Red)

**Song: **She will beloved-Maroon 5

**Resume:** Songfic. Red went train far with Green (female) and now Yellow is confused if he really cares for her.

**Yellow flowers**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
_

That week, in Kanto, Yellow, the beauty and sweet Pokedex holder of long blond hair and brown eyes was feeling a little bit sad. Her boyfriend Red, the Pokedex holder of black hair with red hat and eyes were off the country, training in the Mountains. She was sad because his travel was suddenly.

The couple and their Pikachus were in the Viridian Flower Shop, because the blond girl was looking for some yellow flowers but she didn't found it. Yellow and her Chuchu really loved the yellow color and that type of flower was very special.

Shop's Owner-I'm sorry but this type of flower is impossible to get in Viridian. Maybe in Mt. Silver.

The mountain's name remembered something to Red that he needed to tell Yellow soon.

Yellow-Oh, its okay, thanks.

Yellow was a little disappointed but smiled to Red, when the boy bought a Cupcake for them.

Red smiling-Here, it's your favorite.

She kissed his lips, the taste of banana on his lips now.

Yellow-Thanks Red.

He took her hand and they walked in the beauty and green garden, the sky almost orange while the time passed. Red was all the way serious while Yellow was talking about the new pokémon she saw on the forest yesterday. Yellow than looked to his face, thinking what the matter with her love was.

Yellow-Are you ok, Red?

He looked into her brown eyes when they stopped the walk, under a tree. While he talked, his hand was on her blond fringe.

Red-Yellow… I've been thinking to go train with my pokemons. Just for 2 or 3 weeks. Green invited me because we want to challenge the new Elite 4.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
_

Green. The beauty woman of long brown hair and blue eyes. His best-friend since he stated his journey. Green was always beside him, in the adventures, in the parties. Of course Red was with Yellow but Green was always hugging and holding Red's hand. Yellow downed her head but after some seconds, looked to Red, smiling a little.

Yellow-It's okay, you're a trainer, right?

Then, one day after, Red and Pika went to the Mt. Silver with Green and Yellow and Chuchu stayed in Viridian, waiting and waiting.

The girl was walking in the Street Mark of Viridian City, just to pass the time and went to the Gym but they said that Blue, one of her friends, was off, training in Cinnabar Island.

Yellow-So, it's just you and me Chuchu.

Chuchu-Pikachuu.

She saw her mirror image, her long hair in a plait, in the stationer and sighted, thinking in Green's beauty and in what Red would be doing in that moment. Training? Resting? Eating? Talking with Green? She received a letter from him, by a Pidgey, one week after. _Hi Yellow, I'm fine, training very hard with Green. My Venussaur and her Blastoise have been becoming more powerful since they started train together. I teach her something about battle, while she teaches me about evolution. In one or two weeks I'll be here. Kisses, Red. Ps: Pika is sending a hug to Chuchu._

Yellow read the letter and cried on her bed, with many poke-dolls around her.

Yellow-I don't want to see him again, Chuchu. He just talked about Green. He'll forget me soon.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_

Her Duduo and Chuchu touched her arm, trying to cheer her up and Chuchu brought her Pokedex that was first Red's Pokedex, before he gives it to her. She remembered when Red gave to her and then she, Red, Silver, Green and Blue were together with the Pokedex, to defeat the enemy. Red took Yellow on his arms and gave her it.

Yellow-My Pokedex… What was I saying?!

She breathed, holding tight the Pokedex, and then got up from her bed, smiling and thanking her pokemons.

Yellow-Yellow, smile. Soon Red will be back. He loves you.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

Red had been for 1 week in the Mt. Silver, the dangerous mountain where many wild pokemons lived. He and his friend, Green, were training hard to challenge the Elite 4. Red wasn't there just for train, he was there to get the precious yellow flowers that his girlfriend loved. He got some scars on his arms when he was getting the flowers on the high of the Mountain where some wild Golbats were.

Red was sat on a rock, thinking in Yellow. They were together a few months but she was the most important girl on his life. The moments between them, when he saved her in the Forest, she was just a child, when she was sent to find him and when she used all her mental power to talk with him in the battle in the Sevii Islands before they turn into rocks. He could imagine how she was alone without him. He was feeling like that, too.

Red-Just more one week dear.

Green sat beside him.

Green-You care for her too much, right Red?

Red blushed, but confirmed.

Red-I care for her.

Green smiled and took him by the hand.

Green-So let's train more so we can go back soon. She must be lonely. And I want to see Blue.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

When he finally got it and finished his intensive train, he said goodbye to Green, who wanted to stay there a little more.

Red-I want to be in Viridian soon as I can and see Yellow's smile and Chuchu. Right, Pika?

Pika-Pikaaa!

When he finally arrived in the city, he went to her house but her uncle, Wilton, said she wasn't in home. He looked in the park, she loved the nature, in the Main Street, in the Baker, where she usually bought candies, but nothing, some of her favorite places. Then Pika felt her smell and Red followed his pokémon, until the Forest. Yellow was in the Viridian Forest, near her house.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

That was a beauty place, green, with a lot of trees, odorous flowers and some pokémons. Yellow was worried, thinking in Red and if he was fine, a little bit sad without the red eyed boy. She was counting the days to see him. The time was sometime uncertain because Red didn't say when he would return. But all her fears about Red and Green were over. She was planting some flowers, carefully to doesn't dirty her white dress, while sung a song. Someone put the hands on her brown eyes.

Yellow-Hum?

Red-It's me, Red.

She goggled, still holding the shovel, when she saw Red, in her front. He was a little tired with some scars on his arms, but looked happy, with his red cap above his black hair, t-shirt and jeans. In the corner, Pika and Chuchu were hugging, talking on the Poke-Language.

Red-I looked for you in the entire city!

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_

She opened her mouth, a little shocked, but ran to him, her arms around his neck.

Yellow-Oh, Red, I missed you so much!

Red-I missed you too dear. You thought that I would forget you, right?

She blushed and he opened a kind smile, touching her chin.

Yellow-Sorry, I was so foolish!

Red-No, you was human. But remember, I like you, just you.

She blushed more.

Yellow-I like you too, Red, you know.

Red-And here are your yellow flowers.

In his hand, there were a lot of yellow flowers.

Yellow-Oh, thanks Red!

She kissed him, holding the flowers, her arms still around his neck, while he put his hand on her hips holding her in the air, to spin her. Yellow put one of the yellow flowers on Chuchu and then on her long and blond hair and Red touched it.

Red-Beautiful. Let's go home dear.

Yellow smiling-Yes.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_


End file.
